


Официант в шортах

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Out of Character, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ливай отродясь не видывал одетых в шортики официантов, беззастенчиво щеголяющих по залу прямо средь бела дня.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Официант в шортах

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на мини-флешмоб «С днем рождения, командор Смит!» по заявке Boleyn: «кафеАУ где Эрвин работает официантом в коротких джинсовых шортиках и Левас залипает на него». По [арту](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eezx4CZUYAUXQEa?format=jpg)
> 
> Список работ участников флешмоба:  
> 1\. травмирующий лэпиздод [«Hear me roar»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9963712) по заявке cyanophyta  
> 2\. Kira Sky [«So long and goodnight»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9964385) по заявке Kinky Pie  
> 3\. Kinky Pie [«Burn me down»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9940943) по заявке мыловар  
> 4\. Colour_Palette [«Не сова и не летучая мышь»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9962349) по заявке Essi_Daven  
> 5\. Essi_Daven [«Нелюбимый подарок»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9964885) по заявке Colour_Palette  
> 6\. av2 «Официант в шортах» (вы здесь) по заявке Boleyn.

В обычном придорожном кафе «У Смита» открылся портал в женский стриптиз клуб, не иначе. Ливай из-за работы дальнобойщика бывал в разных заведениях общепита: и в обшарпанном клоповнике, возле которого тусуются бомжи, и в без пяти минут ресторанах с мишленовскими звездочкам, — но отродясь не видывал ни в одном из них официантов мужского пола, беззастенчиво щеголяющих по залу в коротких шортиках.

Нетрудно было обратить на этого здоровяка внимание, но Ливай отчего-то не сразу приметил его. Зашел, сел за стойку, сделал заказ и открыл мессенджер, чтобы проверить личные сообщения. Как вдруг мимо него быстро пронесся некто в фирменной клетчатой рубашке — высокий и стройный. Недовольный чужой спешкой Ливай поднял глаза и увидел светловолосого мужчину. Потом опустил взгляд и перед ним воссияли яркие джинсовые шортики, еле прикрывающие ягодицы. И длинные мужицкие волосатые ноги в кедах. В глазах аж заискрило, Ливай зажмурился на несколько секунд, но не, не показалось. Это был официант, за каким-то хером одетый в форму официантки. Какой... смех, что ли? Начальство у этого кафе просто с ума сошло, вообще! И как бедолага на такое согласился?

Не замечая на себе пристального взгляда новоприбывшего, безобразно одетый официант встал у столика с раздумывавшей над меню семьей. Слегка ошарашенная мать семейства делала заказ, но по поводу внешнего вида персонала ничего не сказала. Длинноногий мужчина повторил все записанные пункты и ушел на кухню, вновь пронесясь мимо стойки. В эти секунды Ливай пытался углядеть на его лице румянец, но безуспешно — тот был безэмоционален, будто родился в семье нудистов.

— За что вы так его наказываете? — шутливо спросил Ливай у официантки, занимавшейся напитками. — Это же не мужская одежда.  
— А вот, — задорно ответила девушка в ровно такой же форме и с именем «Рико» на бейджике, — он нам проиграл. Месяц будет так ходить, сегодня третий день.  
— Кому «нам»?  
— Официанткам. И вообще всему коллективу.  
— И что начальство говорит?

Улыбка девушки почему-то чуть увяла, ей не понравилось его неодобрение. А как еще реагировать на все увиденное?

— Пока поддерживает. А нечего обещаниями разбрасываться!

Ливай покачал головой. Видать, сильно деньги мужику нужны, что он так в шортах рассекает. Шел бы в перевозку грузов! Вот где такой ерунды нет, так это у них, в траке сиди хоть голый, никто пялиться не будет. Удивившись, чем можно заниматься ради заработка, Ливай приступил к еде, но больше на официанта старался не смотреть. Казалось, что многие поступали так же.

На следующей неделе его маршрут вновь лежал по дороге мимо кафе «У Смита», и Ливай больше из любопытства, чем из нужды, заглянул в уже знакомую забегаловку. Его интересовало, сдержал ли тот официант свое слово или нет. Почему-то его яркий образ никак не шел из головы, наверное, так сказывалась монотонная жизнь дальнобойщика, в которой нечасто случаются достойные события. Зайдя вечером в полупустой зал, его чуть ли не с порога встретил тот самый официант — и на нем красовались все те же шортики. «Молодец, мужик! Сказал, что сделает — значит, сделает!» — подумал Ливай и улыбнулся. Официант в то время как раз спиной открывал дверь на кухню, держа в каждой руке по подносу с грязной посудой, и заметил его выражение лица. Вскинул мохнатые брови и буднично поздоровался.

Ливай сел за столик у темного окна, с расчетом на то, что расторопный официант-в-шортиках примет у него заказ. Так и вышло — не прошло и минуты, как вдруг рядом оказался высокий мужчина. На футболке у него не висел бейджик; кроме того он не представился и сразу обратился к Ливаю по поводу заказа. Это показалось таким странным — ведь этот трудяга производил впечатление не какой-нибудь безликой мышки-замухрышки, а, скорее, поражающей шаровой молнии. Уже поздно скрываться, все внимание к нему; зачем отказываться дать хотя бы какую-то подсказку о себе?

— Ну что вы так смотрите, — прикрыл глаза мужчина и ручкой почесал возле уха. — Шорты и шорты, прекратите меня смущать.  
— Извините, я не хотел, — сказал Ливай чистую правду и уставился на мускулистые ноги перед собой. Загорелые и с белыми волосами.  
— Кхм… Так что вы будете?  
— Тарелку картошки фри.  
— С чем? У нас есть бифштекс, сосиски, яйцо.  
— Не, тарелку фри.  
— Хорошо… А вы будете пить?  
— И чай.  
— Холодный?  
— Горячий.  
— С сахаром?

Сахарница в центре стола отлично вписалась в этот диалог. Покрасневший официант тоже бы оценил, если бы смотрел на нее, а не в свой блокнот. Чего он вцепился в него? Вокруг и так мало посетителей. Ливай сделал вывод, что либо перед ним кретин, либо человек, чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке. С поправкой на униформу правдоподобным казался именно последний вариант. Ох, как Ливай сейчас понимал это чувство!

— С кетчупом. В смысле, фри с кетчупом.  
— Хорошо, я принесу бутылку.

Они обменялись кивками, как в какой-нибудь немом комедии, и занялись своими делами: Ливай уселся ждать, гадая, какого черта он сделал такой странный заказ, а официант ушел на кухню. Вернулся тот собранным, непробиваемо вежливым и с такой огромной тарелкой фри, которая никогда и ни за что не уместится в Ливае. Если, конечно, в его желудке не окажется черная дыра, но тогда бы он не раздумывая заказал бифштекс, сосиски, яйцо, проглотил бы за один раз! Вот бы безымянный официант удивился!

Весь ужин тот притягивал взгляд, и сложно было разобраться, почему. То есть понятно, что он необычный в этом наряде, но и без него тоже обладал заманчивостью. Его внешность напоминала образ охранника из клипа Пэрис Хилтон про президентшу — какая-то выглаженная и слишком… слишком не подходящая для этого места. Ливай испытывал неясную смесь чувств по этому поводу. Но не отвращение, как он сам от себя ожидал. Не оно.

Безымянный официант замечал его интерес, то и дело оглядывался на него во время своих бесконечных передвижений по залу и в конце-концов начал пялиться не менее открыто. Ливай бы с большим удовольствием и дальше играл с ним в гляделки, тонул в его ясных голубых глазах, и, быть может, по-человечески расспросил бы, что такая красота забыла в этом месте. Но на электронных часах запиликал таймер: время отъезда. Пришлось уходить, заплатить за недоеденную картошку и оставить чаевые. Официант в ответ на «до свидания» склонил голову и улыбнулся Ливаю, как приятелю. В душе у того все взвилось, сразу же как из воздуха нарисовался план: заехать сюда еще раз через пару дней и остановиться в мотеле неподалеку.

Так все и вышло: Ливай никак не мог остановиться и ходил к «Смиту» раз в два-три дня. Будь его воля, он бы там завтракал, обедал и ужинал. Ему нравилось проявлять симпатию: быть вежливым с безымянным официантом, нравилось открыто уважать его, особенно когда к ним заглядывали говноротые подростки. И хотя Эрвин не терялся в таких ситуациях и властно указывал на выход любому, кто скажет хоть слово против его униформы, после выпроваживания грубых гостей он особенно эмоционально смотрел на Ливая. Будто искал утешения. И, разумеется, находил в ответном взгляде.

Возможно, что момент, когда можно было остановиться, существовал, но Ливай пронесся мимо него и даже не заметил. Точка невозврата наступила одной душной ночью в мотеле, когда вечерние привычные мысли-образы о вышагивающем от столика к столику мужчине в смелой униформе превратились в дикую сексуальную фантазию. Официант ни с того ни с сего надевал на себя каблуки: его волосатые икры округлялись, ноги вытягивались и становились ненормально длинными. Ливай похлопывал их с разных сторон, добиваясь легкой дрожи в коленях, и вдруг оказывался снизу, прямо у паха длинноногого божества. Ладони с растопыренными пальцами ложились на волосатые бедра, шли вверх, заползали прямо под штанину шорт и, нащупав резинку трусов, резко дергали ее вниз. Скатанные в веревку брифы отгибали место под ширинкой и давали посмотреть в открывшуюся щелочку на очертания мягких гениталий. Пылко прижимаясь носом к этой дырочке Ливай нюхал теплый телесный запах и потом самым кончиком языка пытался достать кожицу члена. Толкнуть, лизнуть, задеть — ну хоть что-нибудь, как-нибудь… Но шорты не желали спускаться вниз, их пояс будто приклеился к телу. Желания накопилось так много, что не оторваться, а недосягаемость только подхлестывала — и именно так, на пике возбуждения Ливай и проснулся. Собственная рука во сне залезла под трусы и ухватилась за окаменевший хуй. Тут же стало неловко за себя, что за дело-то такое, дрочить на незнакомых мужиков? Нормальные так себя не ведут. От этой мысли возбуждение схлынуло, и получилось заснуть.

Однако следующей ночью грязные желания взяли реванш и устроили полноценную поллюцию. Ливай обнаружил это утром и уже в ванной, отстраненно запихивая испачканное белье в пакет для прачечной, понял, что дальше так дело не пойдет. Нужно срочно брать этого официанта за руку, снимать с него эти проклятущие шорты, вести на свидание, ой, нормальную работу и заканчивать бардак в этом кафе.

В кафе он явился только через полторы недели, не получилось согласовать поездки по работе с расположением «У Смита». Расписание безымянного официанта, естественно, было неизвестно, и пришлось прийти поздно вечером, когда обычно появлялись ночные работники, но не уходили дневные. Удача улыбнулась Ливаю, и уже в зале он встретился с бодрым, готовым к долгой работе роковым мужчиной в шортиках. Тот его обрадованно поприветствовал и сказал, что «рад видеть снова». Дождавшись за парой чашек чая, когда суета уляжется и персонал сдаст смену, Ливай взял за запястье слонявшегося рядо официанта-в-шортах. Тот удивленно остановился, но освобождаться не спешил.

— Я не знаю, как к тебе обращаться, — поспешил объясниться Ливай. — Поэтому схватил за руку.  
— Ничего. Меня зовут Эрвин. Странно, что ты не знал, — расслабленно сказал Эрвин и улыбнулся. — Что, неужели ты хочешь со мной о чем-то поговорить?  
— Да. Почему «неужели»?  
— Я почему-то думал, что ты из тех извращенцев, кто смотрит и молчит.  
— Ну, я не давал повода думать по-другому, так что...  
— Да, ведь ты большую часть времени смотрел и молчал.  
— Как и ты.  
— Так я на работе.  
— Так я этим и интересуюсь. Ты поболтаешь со мной или нет? За столиками никого, ты вроде как свободен.

Эрвин закусил губу. Ливай зацепился за это движение и в теплом освещении увидел на его лице косметику: брови казались темнее, чем он запомнил, а губы блестели не блеском слюны, а гигиенической помады. Очень пикантно. Горячо, как в пламени.

— Можешь начинать спрашивать. Я налью себе газировки. Чаю? — Эрвин обошел стойку и взял все чашки Ливая. Поставил чайник.  
— Лучше кофе, чай надоел. Так скажи, за что тебя заставили надевать эти шорты?  
— О, тут все просто. Девочки жаловались, что из-за них к ним постоянно клеятся какие-то дебилы. То есть, прости, посетители.  
— М-м, — отозвался Ливай, понимая, что сперва его тоже приняли за «дебила». Но раз Эрвин с ним говорил, то вряд ли продолжал так считать, верно?  
— Ну а я сдуру сказал, что не верю в это. Мне-то что, я тогда в штанах ходил. Вот и поспорил с девочками, что если за день при мне их хоть один посетитель сделает какой-нибудь неприличный намек, то я из чувства солидарности сам месяц буду ходить в шортах.  
— И что?  
— Твой кофе. Аккуратно, он горячий, — Эрвин поставил маленькую чашечку перед ним и занялся колой. — Уже утром при мне один мужлан шлепнул Рико ниже спины.  
— Не удивительно...  
— Да. Знаешь, форма эта старая очень, ее из сентиментальных чувств еще прошлый владелец решил оставить. Ну и кафе это было не рядом с магистралью, конечно, тогда оно стояло чуть ли не на пустыре, чужие не заходили. Но когда рядом построили нормальную дорогу, то количество посетителей возросло в разы, и все как с цепи сорвались.

Сетуя на все это, Эрвин покачивал головой. Довольно странно, что он не предложил управляющему заведения поменять шорты на нормальные джинсы. Черт его знает почему, Ливай ленился выяснять всю кухню «У Смита», особенно когда такой прекрасный мужчина сел рядом с ним. Закинув ногу на ногу, он принялся потягивать через соломинку газировку со льдом. Губы сжались в трубочку и сеточка на коже стала совсем редкой. На ней отлично было видно налет гигиенической помады, не дававшей Ливаю покоя.

— Ну тебя-то по заду, надеюсь, не хлопали.  
— Еще бы! У меня издалека видно, что рука тяжелая!  
— И что, к тебе никто не приставал?  
— Знаешь, были и такие. Но больше тех, кому мои шорты не нравились.  
— Я бы умер от смущения, если бы когда-нибудь меня попросили такое носить за пределами пляжа, — признался Ливай, отрывая взгляд от проколотой мочки на левом ухе.  
— А я и умирал. Много-много раз, а потом возрождался как феникс. Но ничего, мне еще день помучиться, и все, прыгаю из мини в макси.

Ливай с тоской поглядел на него, возникло такое ощущение, что заканчивается целая историческая эпоха. От Эрвина эта реакция не скрылась, и он благосклонно прокомментировал ее.

— Будешь скучать? Могу подарить. Я вообще теперь считаю, что эти шорты надо отменить. Действительно ведь пристают, даже ко мне. Представляешь, у меня даже появился поклонник! Повадился тут один дальнобой шастать за мной…

Пауза после сказанного сильно растянулась. Намек оказался внезапным — чтобы его воспринять явно требовалась какая-то подготовка, которой раздобревший от легкости и простоты разговора Ливай не владел. Он почувствовал себя тугодумом и спонтанно захотел спросить:

— Мужик в шортах, кто ты без них?

Эрвин усмехнулся, услышав обращение. Легким щелчком отправил соломинку на другую сторону стакана и плавно заскользил локтем поперек стойки, смотря прямо на Ливая. Какой же здоровый и длинный, и большой! Еще чуть чуть и извернется вокруг как змея!

— Я? Красавец, гей, умник и владелец кафе «У Смита», в котором мы сейчас с тобой сидим.

Ливай поперхнулся и не смог скрыть свое смущение, покраснел. Конечно же, владелец! Как могло быть иначе? Любой нормальный официант уже давно бы послал любые пари, любое начальство с тупым дресс-кодом, мало что ли этих забегаловок? А Ливай-то думал... Пока он разглядывал свое колено и пол под стулом _владельца заведения_ , перед ним оказалась широкая ладонь для рукопожатия. Ногти были как с обложки — не просто чистые, но по-женски ухоженные: с маникюром и прозрачным лаком.

— Эрвин Смит, приятно познакомиться.  
— Ага, — обалдело ответил Ливай, машинально протягивая руку и добрую длинную паузу наслаждался мягкой, гладкой кожей.  
— Странное имя!  
— А, не, погоди. Меня зовут Аккерман… То есть Ливай. Ливай Аккерман, — представился Ливай и ненадолго прикрыл лицо рукой от стыда за собственную неловкость.

Эрвин улыбнулся, теперь уже без всякого бахвальства, искренне и дружелюбно. Поразительные белые крупные зубы, холеное лицо и грациозность движений — все было в нем, и от этого образа Ливая попустило. Увело от мыслей о неприлично коротких шортиках и о своем конфузе; он неожиданно оказался один на один с чистым восхищением мужской красотой. На которую так мощно клюнул, что потерял всякий сон.

В тот же миг до него дошло, что влюбился, а на следующий — что ему дали зеленый свет. Надо же, как свезло. Никогда с ним такого не бывало.

Заметив его ступор, Эрвин чуть покашлял и тактично отвлекся на стакан с колой. Казалось, ему вовсе не мешало замешательство собеседника, наоборот, он им наслаждался. И был как рыба в воде.

— Значит, правильно ли я понял, тебя интересуют мужчины в шортах?

Ливай моргнул. А потом, предвкушая яркий волнительный разговор с _таким_ мужчиной, с легким сердцем признался, что да. Волнуют, еще как.


End file.
